My Voice: A The Voice Fanfic
by ClassyChristine
Summary: Christina accidentally tells the world something they didn't need to know... Trust me, my writing is better than my summary, just read.
1. Text

The sun shone brightly through my pink tinted window. I sat up and waved at the little bluebird on my windowsill, wondering if he could see me. A sparkly pink alarm clock by my bed read 9:26 a.m. I was really glad it was Saturday. I turned on my iPad and opened up Gmail. There was a message from Adam: _meet me at starbucks at 10:04. VERY URGENT. J_

Are you kidding?! That only gives me 48-no, 38- minutes to get a shower, get dressed, do my hair and makeup, and arrive at the local starbucks' in secret. What could be so urgent that I had to be there at exactly 10:04?! After all, it was Adam Levine. It had to be for the show. It was always for the show. And nothing could go that wrong with The Voice, could it? I was going to have to spend my birthday dealing with a huge problem. Great.

I jumped into the shower, still thinking about what Adam had to say. I put shampoo and conditioner in my hair at the same time. I didn't have a choice. When I got out, I threw on a white tank top and a black pencil skirt. I grabbed a bright purple sweater and applied a huge amount of my Lancôme mascara. I pulled my curly blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, hoping that a blue and white flowered ribbon would hold it in. To complete the look, I slipped on some purple pumps and staggered out to the white stretch limo waiting in my driveway, carrying my black Versace bag.

"What's up, Christina?" the driver said to me. I leaned back in the seat and took my shoes off, then grabbed a bottle of water and turned on the TV.

"Oh, not much", I replied halfheartedly.

Despite him being my driver, he can always sense what I'm feeling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Spill."

I figured there was no use in arguing. "I think there's something wrong with the show. Adam sent me an e-mail saying to be at starbucks at exactly 10:04. He said it was really urgent", I sighed, "and now my birthday won't go perfectly like I had planned, and it'll affect the whole future of the show."

"Ahhhhh…" he said, pulling up to starbucks. "I think it'll be fine, ok? Just trust me. Nothing can go too wrong with a hit NBC TV show."

"OK, thanks." I said, putting my purple pumps back on my feet and grabbing my bag. I tried to open the door, but he beat me to it. I stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks, but you don't have to treat me like royalty." As I straightened my skirt and walked away, I could feel him staring after me.


	2. Bathroom

"OK Levine, what is it?" I said, putting my large iced mocha on the raised wooden table.

"Not _it_, _who_." He corrected me, using his usual sarcastic tone. "It's Blake. He's having a baby."

I immediately started asking questions. "He is? Or is Miranda? Why is that bad? It's great! I'm so proud of him! I can't wait to see him…I mean her! Is it a boy or a girl? Wow! This is so so great! I am SO happy fo-"Adam cut me off.

"Whoa, Christina… I'm happy too, but I don't think he'll be able to do The Voice. He wants to take some time off to be with Miranda", he said.

Like an idiot, I blurted out my first thought. "BLAKE SHELTON IS LEAVING THE VOICE?!" Oh, god. That was stupid.

Adam sunk down in his chair, and the entire restaurant turned to look. I got up and rushed into the bathroom, shutting myself inside and slamming my back against the locked door. I sank down onto the carpet. Since when were starbucks' bathrooms this nice? Why had I done that? Now Blake would hate me forever, and the entire world would know he might be leaving, and us getting a new coach.

I heard a voice outside the door "Christina? You in there?"

"Adam, this is a women's bathroom."

"Except you're not using the bathroom."

"You don't know that." I stated, reluctantly cracking the door open. The flashes of cameras were blinding. It was amazing how fast reporters could show up. Adam rushed in and shut the door behind him. I locked it back. I could still hear the muffled screams of reporters, fans, and workers. We were absolutely NOT coming out.

"Thank you so much", he said, sinking down beside me. "They were killing me out there, I had a headache. And since when do these bathrooms have carpet?"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. Apparently the reporters heard me because they started pounding at the door again.

"STOP IT!" Adam screamed so loudly that I fell over completely and covered my ears. It impressed me though, how he would just scream at them like that. Most celebrities know better than to scream at the paparazzi. But apparently he didn't care now. I heard them being dragged away by security. I wasn't moving, though, with so many fans out there. They just don't move. It's weird.

"We have to get out of here sometime, you know", I suggested once some of the paparazzi were gone.

"Well what do you have in that purse?"

Oh yeah, I did bring my purse. I grabbed it and hopefully began to rummage through all the pockets. "Let's see…I got…mints, and some lipstick, a phone…"

"An iPhone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You got angry birds?"

I lightly punched him in the arm. "Adam Levine! This is serious! We just told the whole world that Blake is leaving the show!" I sighed, "At least they don't know about the baby…"

"Well…"

"ADAM!"

"I had to."

"Don't you know that's like a celebrity's worst secret?! Miranda will KILL you! Every single one of the tabloids in LA will be stalking us-and them! What are you gonna do?!" I screamed. How could he have done this?

"Me?"

"Yes, you! And me…"

"Just calm down. I'll call Blake. I'm sure he'll understand. I mean, he's country. Speaking of country, I…I love your shirt?" he lied.

"Quit trying to change the subject!" I exclaimed. "Let me call Blake, maybe I can be reasonable about this."

"You? Reasonable?" I gave him a look. "I'll shut up now." He said, almost like a little kid that just got in trouble. I had these people trained well.

I pulled out my iPhone with the personally designed rhinestone phone case and dialed 16, and then hit talk. Yes, I have Blake on speed dial. Don't judge me.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line. I took a deep breath.


	3. Blake

"Uh…Blake?" I questioned.

"No, Christina, this is Miranda", she replied, laughing, in her sweet little southern voice. I was embarrassed that she recognized my voice but I didn't recognize hers.

"Oh hi, Miranda, I heard about the baby."

"You know what? Me too. It's all over the news. They haven't yet said who the IDIOT was that told them. I didn't think anybody I told could be so mean!" she exclaimed.

"Ha… yeah…me either. So, can I talk to Blake?"

"Sure hon. Here you go", She said. Then she raised her voice and screamed "BLAKE, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" I giggled, and Adam leaned into the phone to see what was going on.

"Yes?" spoke a more manly voice on the line.

"Blake?" I asked.

To my surprise, his voice became much happier when he knew who it was. "Hi, Christina", he said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much" I replied, gesturing for Adam to move away from my speaker. He was NOT helping this any.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday", he said.

"Not now!" I replied, getting so annoyed that I had to push him away. "Anyway", I faked a laugh, "funny story." My foot was falling asleep and I stamped it on the floor. "We're kinda locked in a bathroom…at starbucks."

"That's not weird."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to tell you something!" I said, frustrated. This was not going to ruin my day. "So you know how you're having that baby?"

"I know Miranda is, yes…."

"Well we were talking, and Adam told me about the baby, and it eventually kind of slipped out that you were leaving the voice."

"And having a baby!" Adam put in.

"So what, I'm not leaving the voice. Problem solved."

"Well now the whole world thinks you are", I breathed.

"Wait, what? You let it get out to the _reporters_?"

"Kinda…"

"CHRISTINA AGUILERA! YOU LITTLE-"

Adam hung up on him.

"Smart move", I said, collapsing onto the floor, my head on my purse and my feet against the hard wood door. I slipped off my purple pumps and one fell onto Adam's back.

"Ow! How much do these things weigh?" He lifted one of them in his hand like a weight. I giggled.

"You like that?" he asked jokingly, and I just kept laughing. _Wow, I must be bored._

I heard the fans go crazy as someone approached. There was a knock outside.

"Christina, open up! It's Jeff and Dan."

Oh. My security guys. I cracked the door open and let them rush in. Even with all their experience with this kind of stuff, they collapsed onto the floor. They handed us each a pair of Ray Bans, a paper bag with eyeholes, and a black cotton jacket. We put them on and I slipped on my pumps again. We got our stuff, ducked our heads, and followed the two men out of the bathroom, to the black limo waiting for us.


	4. Limo

As we fell into the seat, I sighed. That was CHAOS. I dropped my shoes once again and stuffed my overloaded bag into the corner, beside the TV. Adam lay down on the other side of the circular seat.

"I don't wanna go home, can you drive around for a while?" I asked the driver.

"Of course", he said, heading toward VeniceBeach.

I thought about my party tonight. Every guest there was going to ask me about this incident. Plus, I had come to love Blake, despite all his arguing. I didn't want him to leave, he might get the idea of leaving permanently, and he couldn't do that. He completed the show. It was better if he just let Miranda have some time to herself. He could still spend time with her; he wasn't constantly on the set. And he could still be there when she had the baby. Maybe he wouldn't leave after all. In fact, he had never said anything _himself _about leaving. But now the whole world thought he was.

At least the beach looked great for my party. Yes, it was December, but this is the west coast we're talking about- it's hot. I checked my phone. It was 72 degrees outside and it was supposed to reach 80 by noon. The sun shone brightly on the sand, and you could see the whitecaps off in the distance. For some reason, I was glad I didn't live here. It was almost too calm. I would miss the city, even if it was like 6 miles away.

Adam broke my train of thought. "I hope Blake is OK."

SERIOUSLY Adam? I just got over that. He always says things at the worst times. I didn't really care about Blake right now.

Thinking fast, I changed the subject. "So can you make it to my party tonight?"

"Um…yeah…but about Blake-"

"Forget about Blake. I'm sure he can make it."

"No, I mean-"

I wished he would just shut up.

"Adam, open the drawer under the TV."

He opened the drawer, looking at me confusedly.

"Now hand me that Hello Kitty duct tape and close it."

I ripped off a piece and put it over his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled out my iPhone and took a picture of Adam Levine looking confused in Hello Kitty duct tape. I might need that one day. I rolled back on the seat, cracking up every time I looked at him. This was the most entertaining thing I'd done all day. Maybe not for Adam. I knew I bought that tape for a reason. But that's what you get when you interrupt my train of thought.

We had to film a commercial for The Voice in about an hour, and I was not ready. Adam took the duct tape off his mouth.

"What was that for?"

It was good while it lasted. "To get you to shut up." I said, still searching my phone for anything interesting,

"Why with Hello Kitty duct tape?"

"Why not?" I replied nonchalantly, propping my feet up. "Okay, we can go home now", I said to the limo driver.


	5. GMA

When he dropped Adam off, I sighed in relief. I had to have some time to think about how to deal with this Blake problem. That's when I saw it: an e-mail from Good Morning America. Already? It seems like they'd want to talk to Blake first. Ellen probably already had him and Miranda. I could tell this was going to be the biggest news. These people want to know everything about new babies.

Not even 5 minutes after he left the limo, I called Adam.

"Hello?" answered a voice on the other line. Adam managed to sound annoyed and smart at the same time.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry to bother you, but GMA wants us on the show Wednesday morning to talk about our "Incidental Mishap". I looked down at my French tip nails.

"No. absolutely not."

"Why? If we say no, we'll be all over the news for three things instead of two."

"Good point", he said. "See you on the show." And with that, he hung up. I decided he could figure out the rest by calling the show.

When the driver stopped at my house, I rushed to get the door open just as he got to it. I looked him straight in the eye and said "HA." Then I hugged him and stalked into the house, glad I couldn't see the look on his face, or vice versa.

I had to be at the set of the voice in exactly thirty minutes. I quickly changed out of my tank top and skirt and into some skinny jeans, a black ruffle top, and some red leather stilettos to match. I was going to have to settle for the same Versace bag. I let my ponytail down and ran a brush through my hair. I touched up on my mascara and added a bit of red MAC lipstick, finalizing my look with a red blazer. I knew I'd have to go through wardrobe on the set, but I might as well walk in looking good (and I was wearing the voice's colors).

I walked in looking great as planned, but was stopped in my tracks by Cee Lo. _It must be important_, I thought, _because he's never this excited_.

"Did you hear? Blake's having a baby!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Uh…have you seen the news lately?"

"No, but I try not to. I'm sure they've been talking about it a lot", he said, walking away as I burst out laughing. _That's not the only thing they've been talking about_, I thought to myself. Turning on my stilettos, I headed backstage toward wardrobe.


	6. The Show

My stylist, Monica, was waiting for me. "Well you already look great for the commercial", she said politely. "Now take your clothes off and change into this." She handed me some black velvet jeans, black stilettos, a v-neck top, and a short black blazer. I walked behind the red and black room divider to change.

When I came out, Monica almost knocked me over. "Here's your lipstick!" she said enthusiastically. She held up a brand new tube of bright red MAC lipstick.

"That's what I'm wearing", I said, but she insisted on redoing it.

When I was done, we filmed for the commercial. Punching Blake felt _so_ good. I kind of won that battle. Let's just hope I would win the battles in March. I needed to bring it this year with my team. I was gonna beat these guys. BAD.

After filming, I went to get ready for my party. I stopped at the salon and got my nails and hair done, then went to my favorite store, Dolce and Gabbana. I ended up buying a short, tight lavender lace dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of white heels. Then I checked to make sure my trademark "Xtina" ring was still there. And a new white bag. PERFECT.

Of course, a celebrity's birthday party is always swarming with reporters, but I could've sworn there were four times the cameras today. It scared me a little bit. I posed for a few pictures on the long red carpet that was set up beside the beach, then said "thank you, thank you". Thank god I'd had the beach blocked off for the party, but the paparazzi could still see us.

It was just like 200 of my friends, but I still wanted to make an entrance. I strutted onto the beach, realizing I was the only one not wearing a bathing suit.

So I stepped into the beach house to change. I walked up to my room and took off the expensive dress I'd just bought for nothing. I looked around for a bathing suit, and ended up with a black and white striped string bikini. I put on my flip flops and a pair of black sunglasses. Much better. NOW I could make an entrance.

I walked onto the beach only to find Britney Spears standing right in front of me. "I haven't seen you in FOREVER! Happy birthday!" she screamed, hugging me. Ow, it hasn't been that long.

"Yep, it's been a long four weeks", I said. "But now we're here at a party, seeing each other again, so… good. Go find Adam", I added. "He wanted to tell you something."

A/N i know bad ending to that chapter. but there's more coming! once again, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Party

I could hear the music blasting from across the beach. Walking over to the volleyball net, I jumped in front of Carson Daly, who, of course, had been one of the first people on my guest list. I spiked the volleyball, just to scare everyone, and it really did. Everybody jumped backward like little bugs, almost convincing me that I should have played volleyball instead of singing.

Two waiters walked down the trail to the beach, carrying a cake almost as big as me. "Come on!" screamed Blake excitedly, running over to them, but I could sense the worry in the back of his mind. That was when I noticed the table packed with gifts a mile high. I was honored. What would you get a celebrity though? I have everything I need.

Adam pushed me into a chair and the two men set the monstrous cake in front of me. I closed my eyes. What do I wish for? _I wish that Blake would stay on The Voice_, I thought to myself. I hoped it would come true. Everyone cheered as I blew out my candles.

"Mine first, mine first!" Cee Lo said when we had all finished our cake. People crowded around me, waiting to watch me open my gifts. I grabbed Cee Lo's red striped cat bag from him and ripped out the tissue paper.

"Oh my god!" I cried when I saw the little CD. On it was written "our best moments on The Voice". Cee lo had known what I wanted, even when I didn't. I loved this kind of stuff: CDs, DVDs, any personal memories. I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Cee Lo!" I said, sitting back down in my chair and picking up another present.

This one read "Happy b-day Xtina! 3 Adam." I ripped off the paper and looked inside the box. Inside was a rhinestone "Xtina" necklace to match my ring and a light green dress I had been wanting but couldn't find. "How did you know?!" I screamed, jumping up to hug him too. He just shrugged innocently and I couldn't help but notice Britney giggling behind him.

Next, I sat down to open Blake's gift. I tore off the pink felt wrapping and opened the box. Inside sat a small gift that made me laugh more than I had all day. A pair of "Team Blake" earrings. And with them was a sparkly gold Versace jacket, right up my alley. I stood up and hugged him too. "Thanks so much Blake!" I screamed. I was getting the best gifts!

I also ended up getting a new outfit from Britney, a trip to Hawaii from my boyfriend, and a cute little card with bunnies on it from my son Max. birthdays could be so fun. Then, adam and blake came out carrying a raft and let it flop down on the beach. "Sit down", Blake ordered, so I did. I sat down right where I was. "I meant on the raft", he sighed, so I sat down on the raft. They lifted me up off the ground and began to walk into the ocean.

Now I was like eight feet in the air. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed, laughing. "What are you doing?!" when we were about five feet deep, everyone began to cheer. Adam and Blake turned over the raft, sending me falling into the freezing ocean. I sank deeper into the saltwater. When I stood up, I felt like the whole world was staring at me. "ADAM! BLAKE!" I screamed playfully. "NO MORE THROWING ME IN THE OCEAN IN THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER!"

When it was time for the party to be over, about 2am, a few people were still standing around talking. I was laying on my beach towel, looking up at the stars, about to fall asleep, when I felt something furry lay down on my feet. I looked down past my knees, and just as I predicted, Cee Lo's cat was there. I laughed to myself. "Cee Lo!" I called, not really expecting him to run near as fast as he did. Without a word, he scooped up his cat and stalked away.

So, I walked over to where everyone was till talking. My bodyguards were ushering them away. I told the big, tall one, Dan, to let Cee Lo, Purrfect, Blake, Adam, Matt, Carson, Carson's wife, and Christina (Milian, who I call Christina two) stay.

ok, i know it seems like this story is over because i posted 7 chapters at one time. but it's far from over. another chapter coming soon! Please review!


	8. Dancing

I smiled when I heard 'Dance with Me Tonight' playing over the speakers. I pulled Matt up out of the plastic chair he was sitting in, and started to dance¸ clearing my mind of all thoughts about the Blake problem.

Next thing I knew, Adam and Behati whisked around me, followed by Blake and Miranda. I laughed when Carson and Christina two shrugged and started dancing along the beach with everyone else. Matt lifted up his hand with mine, allowing me to spin around, and only then did I notice Miranda was right behind me. We switched places, so I could dance with blake and se could dance with Matt. Blake grabbed my hand and pulled me across in front of him, his other hand over his mouth as soon as he saw Matt and Miranda, who had both started dancing in the water.

We all danced until about 4am and agreed it was time to go, but I offered for all of them to stay in my beach house, since tomorrow was Sunday, and they all gladly accepted. I took Carson, Christina, and Cee Lo to the living room, which had two chairs and a fold out couch, and went with Matt to our room, then sent Adam, Blake, Miranda, and Behati to the big guest room upstairs. Then I left and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It had been a long day.

...

i know, super short chapter. But I finished that little part and it made me feel accomplished. I've been having a little writer's block lately. :/ Sorry for any dissapointment. Any requests? Review please!:) More soon...


	9. They hate me

When I woke in the morning, I rolled over, only to find out that Matt was already gone. I looked at the clock. 8am! I had ten minutes to get to the voice. I nearly slapped myself. Why was I ALWAYS late?!

I arrived at The GMA studio about one minute before the show started, and we were the first to be interviewed. Of course Amy Robach asked us about the show, our teams, the other coaches, but then the question came that everyone was waiting to hear.

"So, Christina", she started. "we hear that Blake is leaving the voice, how do you feel about that?" I took this as a chance to redeem myself.

"well, I think I misheard Adam. I thought he said Blake was leaving the voice, but instead he said that WHEN Blake left then voice, it would be sad."

"so you're saying all of what the press has been talking about isn't true?"

"uh...that's right." I stammered.

When we went to commercial, I threw my head back and sighed. I just completely changed my mind, told everyone in the world that I had lied completely. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons the world hates me.

I jumped when Adam tapped me on the shoulder. "it's just me", he said. "you okay?"

"NO!" I wanted to say, "IM NOT OKAY! I JUST TOLD THE WORLD A HUGE SECRET AND THEN SAID IT WAS ALL ONE BIG LIE!" but instead I said "sorta."

"what does 'sorta' mean? You're either ok or you're not."

"I'm fine."

"Christina, I can tell when you're not happy."

"fine." I said. "sit down." right as he flopped into his chair, I heard the clapper and knew we were live. I Pasted on a smile and sat up straight.

"so", Amy said to the audience, "you guys ready to see Adam and christina perform their hit song 'moves like jagger'?!" I shot a glance at Adam, only to find that he was staring back at me. He got up and looked at the screaming audience, then back at me again. This was definitely NOT planned. I just sat there.

"come on, Christina", he said, teeth gritted. "ready to perform?" he pulled me out of my chair and sighed. He acted mad, but the look on his face was scared and sympathetic. "I'll survive", I mouthed, Spinning on my heel and walking upstage so I could wait for him to give me a signal. The music started and before I knew it, it was my turn to come in. I sang my part of the song without even thinking, then clapped while Adam sang the end, and posed for a few pictures before saying bye k everyone Nd dashing out of the studio back to the limo.

I kicked my heels off as soon as I got in. To my surprise, Blake was already inside. "how'd you do?!" he asked excitedly. I sighed And buried my face in the seat.

"she told everyone it was all a lie about you leaving." Adam informed him.

"so why is she sad?" Blake asked. "that's good."

"no it's not..." I moaned. "people hated me enough already.

"nobody hates you", Adam shook his head. "you're fine. You did good performing."

"performing?" Blake seemed surprised.

"yeah, that was our special present from Amy Robach."

"well I'm sure you did great, let's just get to the studio and film for awhile."

What was I going to do?

...

A/N I really appreciate reviews! Is there ANYONE reading this? Thx :) more coming soon!


	10. CeeLo

At about 12:30 a.m. I tapped my foot on CeeLo's brick porch, waiting and for him to answer. When he finally arrived at the doorway. "Christina?" he asked, the most puzzled of expressions on his face.

"Cee Lo, I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." He said, still looking at me like I was some newly discovered alien creature. "C-come in."

I stepped into his enormous living room, immediately noticing the long white curtains, the giant CeeLo bust in the corner, and the thousands of old records lining the walls. Unlike Adam or even Blake (if it weren't for Miranda), he sure did keep his house clean.

"So", I began, "I need help."

"With...?"

"Well you know how I told the media about Blake leaving, anD ADAM TOLD THEM ABOUT THE BABY?!" I said the last part louder, as if Adam could hear me.

"Yeah..." He said. "But why come to me? I'm the only coach not involved."

"Exactly! You need to step in and help."

"I didn't say i WANTED to be involved."

I have him a look. "Well you have to! I told Good morning America that the thing about Blake leaving wasn't true."

"So...that's good."

"UGH!", I moaned. "You are not helping! It's not good, CeeLo! Now everyone thinks I'm a Liar, they'll question me every time I say something to see if it's true."

"They won't do that." He said. "I'm not going to step in unless I need to, but if I do, I'm on your side."

"Thanks." I mumbled, and with that, I walked out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Morning", Blake chirped as he and Miranda walked into my house carrying his orange juice and Miranda and I's coffee, along with a box of donuts. Normally, it'd be Matt coming in, but I hadn't seen him since my Birthday party. He was always "busy with work."

"So", I looked at Blake, grabbing a strawberry frosted donut. "I talked to ceelo last night.

"And?"

"And, he said he's on our side with the baby thing."

"I'm not sure we're on the same side." Blake sighed.

"What?" I sat up, alarmed.

"Well think about it" he said. "You started these rumors about me. Shouldn't I be against you?"

"We both want them to end, though. We're both trying to stop the press. It was just a mistake."

"A BIG mistake." He pointed out.

I frowned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Christina, all I'm saying is that we really have to pick and choose with this."

"Fine." I said, now really mad at him. "If we're not on the same side, then go." I shoved the donuts at Miranda, who still looked confused. Blake hesitated as he reached for the doorknob.

"Go!" I exclaimed, and he and Miranda scurried out the door. I heard the car start and saw it pull away from the road. Great. Blake was against me and Adam, and now Ceelo, I guess. Calm down, Christina, I thought. It's not like this can get any worse.

But maybe I spoke too soon.


End file.
